


Dungeons and Cookies

by Veronica_Lake



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bright and shiny AU, F/F, Vortex club party, and consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Lake/pseuds/Veronica_Lake
Summary: Chloe has to solve a very personal matter at Vortex club party. Such a lair of evil cannot be entered without a sidekick.Steph is reluctant at first but then enjoys an unexpected adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, everyone who enjoys using psychoactive substances or physical interactions in this one is 18 years or older.

 

**Tuesday, October 29, 2013, 9:14 pm.**

9:14 pm. Chloe  
Hi Steph.

9:15 pm. Chloe  
Fuck… I have no time to explain. I need you to be my sidekick at crazy vortex club party. I'll pick you in 15 minutes.No is not an answer. See you.

9:19 pm. Me  
No way Chloe, no freaking way.

***  
“Where is she, Albert?” Chloe asks the old man who opened the door. Is he a butler?

“I wish I could tell, but she might not even be here. Ten minutes ago her silver Audi left the garage. Tis' possible though it was not her who was driving.”

So weird. The house or more like a manor is so large, so disturbing. Chloe Price is the last person who you would expect to hang out around places like this.

“Why you didn't stop her. She's beyond wasted.” Or be familiar with people like manor's butler.

“Miss Price surely you understand I am the one who is obliged to follow orders not giving them.” A frowned expression is the only thing she offers before she drags you deeper into the manor towards the subdued music. Once in the dining hall, she turns back to you.

“I need to check on something it will only take a couple of minutes, and then we will be gone. If not find me and slap me then bring me out of here.”

 _How can I possibly find you in this creepy dungeon_ , you want to shout, but she is already gone.

As Chloe disappears into the crowd, you hope she will be back soon. In the car, she mumbled something about...well actually you have no freaking clue why she has brought you here. But somehow it doesn't matter. Last year was mental for both of you, and still, you've become friends, and she has been there for you when no else was so you are here now. Even if it's not your cup of tea. At least you should grab some water. So you try to find the kitchen because it seems there is only alcohol in this room. Before you can reach it someone almost knocks you down. You have no kind words towards this person, but she speaks first.

“Oh my...what a glorious cupcake.” She is weird and beautiful. Weirdly beautiful. And high. MDMA is definitely involved.

“Thanks. I guess.”

“Any chance you know how to cook?” Oh yeah, this blonde Barbie in a super short skirt is as high as Zugspitze you have no doubt about it.

“I might.” It doesn't help at all her eyes are so welcoming and her lips so luscious. Well, why you should mind. Chloe will be back in no time and take you away so why you should not play this game for the moment? It's harmless.

“I need cookies.” She grabs your hand and drags you somewhere. It seems like she knows the place.

“Come bake with me, cutie.” It's nothing bad about baking cookies, isn't it? This whole situation is so unusual. Daring. She leads you through the house into the kitchen. It's vast and mostly empty. You recognise a couple of guys from school leaning towards the counter playing some weird drinking game.

“Move tossers. We are going to bake.” They are reluctant, but it seems she has some authority around, so they follow her order eventually.

“Sooooo… Stephanie, the cookie master. Ready to get baked?”

“It's Steph, actually.” Did you tell her your name? You don't think so. “And I can bake with you but sorry no getting baked.”

“No problem hottie. I'm Taylor, by the way, but surely you've already known that.” 30 seconds ago you had no idea, nor you knew why you should have.

Somehow in this enormous but pristine kitchen, she finds everything you need and put it on the counter. There is something oddly attractive about the way this overexcited barbie moves. It's like a spectacle but only for you. When she leaves your line of sight you want to turn around and find out where she has disappeared, but there is no need.

“So Steph, the cookie master.” You feel her hands embracing your body from behind her lips brushing your ear. Shit. Not only brushing, licking biting it softly. It makes you shudder. She can definitely sense it.

“I heat the oven and take care of your needs. How about you make a dough in the meantime?”

You gasp after her lips leave the wet trace on your neck. Feeling the warmth fading, you finally dare to look behind. She is bent towards the oven her skirt not covering anything at all. Pink laced thongs are not leaving much space for imagination either. Damn. You almost faint. Is this real or is it some kind of wet dream, you wonder. You need to keep yourself busy, so the ingredients for dough have your attention for a moment till her body is softly pressed against yours again. This time there is no embracing no kissing she turns you around and gently lay two fingers on your lips. The wetness they're covered with is not a sweat though.

“Before the cookies are baked I have a little appetiser for you.” She slid the fingers down slowly. You gulp, and the scent of the pussy forces you to shut your eyes and neutralise other senses except for taste and smell.

“I'll bring you something to drink.” She whispers and abandons the heated kitchen.

Bonkers. You lick your lips and decide to succumb. It must be a dream. No way anything like this could ever happen in real life. Before something even more crazy can hit you again you finish the dough and form little cookies.

“Puschkin or Jack?”

“Uhm…”

“Yeah. I know. You are more like a tequila type. Unfortunately, there is no tequila in this house.” She pours you a glass of whiskey and adds some ice from the freezer. How does she know about tequila? She sails towards you till you are almost touching. No touching attitude does not linger for long. For this time only lips are involved in mutual contact, and it's probably the best kiss ever. Beyond awesome. And you definitely have some to compare to. It's slow at first but then deepening, exploring. You curse her when she breaks it.

“Holly shit, Steph, the cookie master. Is this Victoria's doing? Did she invite you? Damn what a birthday gift. Probably the most amazing.”

“What? No one invi…” You have no idea what's she talking about.

“Well thanks V., I should have known you will figure this out eventually. One clever bitch she is.” Does she mean the queen bitch herself?

“Look, Tyra…”

“It's Taylor, sweetie.” She hands you the glass. “Cookies don't work for me anymore. What about you let me eat your muffin instead.”

“My muff…”

“Drink.” And you do. You finish the drink at one shot. Shit.

“Come.”

Well, maybe it’s only drugs, but she is super gay for you. Shamelessly and literally. And you want to say no because you'd never ever expected to be into something like this. Some insane hook up at a party with a girl you know nothing about. Yet you cannot resist. Your whole body is buzzing when she nudges you out of the kitchen. She wants you so much it's emanating from her entire existence. You find yourself pinned to the empty hallway wall. Meanwhile, her lips are taking an intensive care of your neck, and her hand finds its way under your shirt. Holding the low moan is out of the question.

“You've killed me when you showed up. Steph, the Goddess of glory.” Her raspy voice is full of lust.

“Now I’m going to do the same for you.” If you graded your first kiss as the best describing this one will be impossible. Delicate work of her tongue dematerialise every cell in your body and transform it into the pure pleasure. The last piece of sanity tries to intervene.

“So Taylor.” You pant after you disengage.

“You must know I'm…” Her fingers slowly trace your face.

“...I am nothing like one of your easy hook-ups.” You could swear the lust in her eyes is replaced with something less greedy and much more emotional.

“Why do you think your pre-predictable tricks will work on me?” Why are you even asking? This poor attempt of yours to regain the control is predestined to fail, anyway Her words definitely kill you.

“Hook-ups are not my thing. I only want you.” This time it's you who capture her lips first but not for long though. The footsteps in the hallway interrupt your little session.

“Steph? Oh, Fuck.”

“Chloe, what are you doing here?” You vaguely remember how all this started.

“I've been looking for you everywhere, where the hell have you been?”

“In the kitchen.” Taylor joins your awkward conversation and makes it even more awkward. “Look kitty cat, your girlfriend can watch if she wants but come on you don't want to miss this opportunity.”

“I'm not her girlfriend.” Chloe sounds...exhausted.

“You are not? That's refreshing.” Taylor, on the other hand, is blossoming.

“Well, I'm leaving Steph. Seems like you have a good time so stay if you want.”

“No. I mean. Yes. I mean. I should go. It's late.” You are finally fully awake from the whole wet dream sequence.

“You really must?” But someone still isn't.

“I really should.”

“Well, it's unfortunate. Before you leave…” She makes a step towards Chloe reach into her pocket and grabs the infamous black marker.

“Here, write your number.” She uncovers her belly, and you realise she wants you to write it there. “We need to finish this.”

You look at your almost lover than at your friend, and then you falter. In the end, it's Chloe who writes the number before she takes you out of the manor.

***  
You are sitting in the car driving away from that strange place and experience in silence. But you know your companion won't refuse the chance to tease you.

“So you and Taylor Christensen.” You won't let her.

“Shut up Chloe. There is no me and Taylor Christensen. Before you dragged me to that crazy party, I had no idea some Taylor Christensen exists. How do you even know her or since when you associate with people like her?” She treats you with silence. No way. If she could dare to tease so can you.

“Who is she then? Your secret high society lover.” You are sure there is no other explanation. Someone Chloe profoundly cares about must have been at the party.

“There is no lover.” You catch so much sadness in her words.

“Yeah. It's super obvious that you do not love her. Whoever she is. Not at all.” It seems like she doesn't plan to add any more to this matter and leaves you wondering who this mysterious girl could be. Also, you cannot help yourself and think about Taylor. Will she remember your interaction will she call you or not? Both options sound equally terrifying and pleasant.

***

Taylor looked outstanding in the morning taking into account she was partying hard yesterday. It's funny that you never noticed before she's attending the same school. Your eyes met, and you knew instantly she remembers. Against your best interest, you gave her a diffident smile she did not reciprocate though and disappeared in class quickly. You didn't intend to feel disappointed, but you did. You still do. If you at least could give vent to your annoyance and scold the person who's responsible, Chloe Price. But she's not in school today. So the only comfort left is the hope this school day will be over soon and back home your demon hunter is going to keep squishing Diablo's hordes. This sweet line of thoughts is interrupted by buzzing phone. Carefully you pick it from your pocket and make sure your action remains hidden to the teacher.

11:14 am. Unknown number  
Hi Steph. It's Taylor. From the party. I was thinking. Would you like to hang out after school?

You gulp and freeze. That quick-witted brain of yours stops functioning from all of the sudden.

11:19 am. Me  
I might.

It's all you can muster.

11:20 am. Unknown number  
Cool. Be in the parking lot at 3. I'll pick you.

It does not surprise you much that attractiveness of slashing Diablo's hordes has vanished. The smile she caused this time is far from diffident. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side effect of another story I'm currently working on, and it supposed to be one shot. For fun. But I really enjoyed writing it, and someone actually liked it :), thank you, guys. So I expanded it a bit. 
> 
> And also I promised him to do so, so here it is. 
> 
> Thank you, Marek the best cousin in the world for you being you.

 

**Wednesday, November 13, 2013, 1:23 pm.**

The lunch break is almost over, but your classes will not start before 2:30, therefore, you decided to hang out in the cafeteria. _That is an utter lie._ The only reason you're staying is certain blond with scandalously indulgent legs highlighted by short skirt working on the decor for evening charity event. The room is almost empty. Only a few latecomers are finishing their lunch and Taylor Christensen commanding Vortex club troops to prepare the suitable background for special happening. You pretend to be working on a new scenario for next dungeon and dragons pals meeting but you know she knows. As dozens of times before. She knows you are watching and enjoys every second of it. Perfectly aware of her body, every move every step she takes is with an intention to tease you. It's the same with biting the lower lip, playing with hair or seductively touching her neck. You guess a special surprise the moment she is about to climb the ladder not far from your seat and hang up some silly garnish. When it's done, she rises a bit higher to check it, which is entirely unnecessary, shifts the right way and bends so you and only you can see her navy blue lace panties and everything they're trying to unsuccessfully cover. Back on the ground she gives you a quick glance accompanied with an innocent smile and turns back to her assistants.

“Hi Geek, what's up?” Completely lost in the foreplay with Taylor, you didn't notice someone's plotting to join you.

“Hi, Chloe.” She sits on the table _(of course)_ , skateboard under her arm and puts her feet on the chair next to yours. You really hope the fresh scab on her jaw is from skateboarding accident rather than a brawl. But there is another question on your lips she must recognise according to your astonished expression because she answers before you can voice it.

“I was passing around and saw you sitting alone so I thought you could enjoy the charming company.” She's lying. If you weren't at that wild party together, she would easily deceive you.

“Do I really deserve this bullshit? You came because you glimpsed T. and other Vortex club members so you hoped Victoria would be here.”

There is no doubt you're right when she frowns maybe thinks about how to prove you are mistaken or trying to figure out how you know. It wasn't that hard actually. Taylor told you who owns the mansion you were at. Its butler happened to be familiar with Chloe, and then you just couldn't unsee it. Not like you and hot blondie are talking much, but you were curious if she was aware of this unexpected turn of events. You scouted cautiously, and she had no clue. And of course, sharing the knowledge would not be right when the two persons involved are not ready to admit it.  But it's becoming kind of annoying not being able to tell.

“And guess what, she isn't it.” It's unknown where Victoria Chase is but her absence is not unwelcome. With queen bitch around Taylor always holds herself in check. This information is enough for Chloe to dismiss any other attempt to pretend she came because of you.

“K. Bye then.” Since she is here maybe her little punk self could be used for your ulterior goals. Making Taylor Christensen a bit jealous.

“Wait!” You grab her hand before she hops down from the table. Temporary club leader observes your action immediately. Good. “You know you can talk to me about this secret affair of yours if you want.”

“About a secret affair? Really?” Damn. You have been absent-minded and unintentionally fueled her smug attitude.

“Isn't it you who has a secret affair?” She definitely sees right through you. Your plan is unveiled that's for sure because she sways towards you clutch the dragon pendant on your necklace and pulls you closer. “With the blond barbie whose stare would make me a goner if the look could kill.” Ouch.

“You do realise, you've just become a part of our foreplay?” But you can be smug too.

“Jeez, Steph. Gross.” It was a hit below the belt, you know that, but it won't stop you from laughing, anyway.

“Sorry. But you asked for it. Lying to me and being all secretive about what's going on between you and Victoria. Not cool.” She frowns again. It only confirms Queen V is indeed her kryptonite.

“Chloe, I mean it. You can tell me anything, I won't judge.” Hell, how could you with crushing hard on Victoria's second in command?

“It's nothing tell.” Her eyes say otherwise. They basically scream how much could be given off.

“I see the way how she looks at you when thinks no one's watching.” You really wish you wouldn't though but the consequences of the Vortex club party you both attended cannot be undone.

“You've basically made me a part of it when you brought me with you. So come on spill your guts.” You know she wants to.

“Honestly, I have no idea what's going on Steph. And I bet neither, does she. Five weeks ago we were about to cut each other throats and now...” She looks down and locks herself in silence. Maybe it's not a right time to talk about it after all. Not, yet. You softly touch her wounded chin and rise it up. A nod you give her is an invitation to sit down next to you. She puts away the board and follows.

“Whatever is going on, you're going to figure this out Chloe Price.” You smile, and so does she.

“And do it quickly, will you? Because I'm sure the moment T. acknowledges her role model is gay as a window and head over heels for a social outcast like you, our secret affair will transform to the coolest couple in school. Or a couple at least. That would be nice.” She doesn't expect open arms, “Now come here, silly, it's hugging time,” but fall for it anyway.

“You are such a goof, Steph. Why I have to do the hard work? Besides Victoria Chase is not head over heels for me.” She smirks, and it's obvious the thought of the evil queen being infatuated with her is a pleasant one.

“Whatever. Just be gone, finally. The most beautiful babe in this school awaits to be...”

“I get it. No need for details.” She takes the board and does exactly what you asked for.

“Bye loser.” Your shout is rewarded with Chloe's middle finger.

And now the showtime. You pack your things and head towards the object of your desires. She is talking with one of her younger wannabes and is very much aware you're approaching even without looking your way.

“Excuse me. Are you Tyra? Tyra Christensen?” Spending time with Chloe was a good starter. You sound bored and irritated with the task you were given.

“It's Taylor, weirdo. What do you want?” Says the younger wannabe and you pay no attention to her.

“So Tyra, the principal needs to see you.” You are still not honoured with her look when you hand her the folded paper.

“Well, if necessary.” She gives you a very brief gaze and too long touch taking the faked directive,  “Call Courtney, she'll oversee the preparation till I'm gone,” then leaves both of you heading out of the cafeteria inspecting the blank paper closely.  

The place on your hand she touched is tingling. And damn her catwalking. Those legs are killing you but being caught staring at them is not exactly required. You take a detour because you know where she's heading and drop your bag in the locker. The principal is out of town on SEC convention, and his assistant took a half day off, so she's already gone. It was so easy to hack the school integrated technology system and use it to your advantage. Afternoon classes have already begun, so the corridor is empty when you reach the Principal's office. Encoding the key cards was the hardest part. Still not difficult though. You pull the card out of the pocket and let yourself in. Assistant's workplace is abandoned, what a relief. Only one door between you and Taylor. The moment you enter you're pushed to the wall. She's raging, it's written all over her face but also craving for you. You expect something fierce, being pushed harder, scolded or kissed angrily, possessively. She releases the grip instead. _Oh Shit. Did you screw up with a teasing game? Was it too much?_ She lifts her hand and slowly traces your face. The anger in her eyes is fading. When it's all gone, she presses her lips to yours softly and lingers. It's such a plain contact almost chaste, but it shows how much she wants you in so many different ways.

“I missed you.” Says she and you pant. You snuck out before, been kissed a lot more passionately, even been told you're loved but never felt so wanted and appreciated after simple I missed you.

“I missed you, too.”

Your stare couldn't be more intense, and it's no doubt she knows what do you mean. All the secrecy and hiding is kind of adrenaline adventure, quite enjoyable sometimes but…she doesn't allow your contemplation to continue. For this time it's nothing chaste nor light about your connection. She tangles her hands in your hair and pulls you till your lips lock. It's not close enough. So your arms are around her waist, and when no space left between your bodies, one thing is for sure. You need her shirtless, and you need it now. Till you're ripping her jacket off Taylor is cleared to keep increasing the intensity of the kiss. It's impossible to take her shirt off without breaking it you realise. When it's happening you catch a glimpse of the greed and of how much she cannot stand the detachment. Neither can you. She uses this moment to get rid of your upper body garment as well. Staying apart for any longer is not an option. Her electrifying skin press towards yours makes you hungry for more. For her drenched pussy. She has different plans though. Without breaking the kiss, she navigates you through the office, nudges you to the principal's chair and crawls into your lap. Somehow on your way here she was able to remove your bra, you did same with hers. Burning sensation scorching your whole body and then she pulls away.

“Sorry, I know it sucks.” What the hell she is talking about, it's the best thing you've ever experienced. You cannot stop panting.

“I hate it too.” And there it goes, even more confusing.

“No being able to actually _be with you._ ” Damn, is this really a good time to talk about things like this, you want to ask, but her eyes are so tender from all of the sudden.

“God, you are so beautiful, Steph.” She cups your face and softly rubs your swollen lips with her thumb.

“I promise, I'll stop being a coward and tell Victoria,” she sighs, ”when her edgy period is over.”

“Till then, let me give you this at least.”

Her lips start the journey across your body and savour the skin on your neck, your collarbone. You melt, and it's only the beginning. The same treatment awaits for your hardened nipples and tummy. And then she kneels in front of you pulling down your pants and knickers smoothly.  The moment her tongue touches your clit you have to bit one of your hands otherwise you would scream. The pleasure Taylor Christensen has been causing is so incredible you would scream her name so loud the glass on office's showcases would crack.

 ***

Taylor sits on principal's desk. Before, one of the highest symbols of his unfaltering authority now the place desecrated with ground shaking orgasms. You hand her the last piece of clothing yet undressed, the jacket and unintentionally become a part of the dressing process. It's tender and slow. A complete opposite of how today's secret engagement started. She smiles and rewards your care with the long lazy kiss. You still feel the taste of your pussy in her mouth. She has woven such a cloud of glitter and lust around you. Not only metaphorical. Your fingers are still sticky from being inside her, the trace her tongue left on your skin is burning.

“So can we have a deal?” You'd probably promise her anything right now, so you only nod.”

“No more flirting with Chloe Price. It's killing me seeing you so intimate with someone else.” If she didn't look so sad and severe, you'd probably say no deal because little jealousy catalysed great trip to the pleasure island, which was kind of your plan. But seeing her hurt is the last thing you'd want. So you accept.

“Deal. But you´ll figure out how to makes us official.” Once it's out, you cannot take it back. You don't have to, though. Her enthusiastic expression proves she wants exactly the same thing. And the short, sweet kiss she gives you is the best confirmation of your agreement.

“Go first Steph, " says she and winks "I guess I'll need another twenty minutes till the waves of delight will stop, and I´ll be able to walk after what you have done to my pussy.” You blush and are sure one wave of the delight just hit you too. You succumb to the temptation and capture her lips once more before departure.

“And don't forget you promised me cookies.” She shouts, and you chuckle. Yeah, her damned cookies as if eating _your muffin_ weren't enough.

“See you tomorrow T.”

Back in the hall, you realise this fantastic girl was around for years yearning and cannot stop wondering what dungeon you were buried at the whole time when you didn't notice.

 


End file.
